The present invention pertains generally to an audio recorder and play device and method. More particularly, this invention pertains to an innovative device and method providing the functionality for recording an audio message, providing a mobile medium of recorded data for placement on various objects, and reading and playback of the audio message from the mobile medium.
Currently, recording systems for capturing audio data are well known in the art. These systems include audio recorders and various components for data capture. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,635 to Schiff, et al. discloses a card adapter attachment for a cassette tape recorder, wherein the attachment fits into a tape storage space of the recorder and provides a channel for guiding a magnetic card past the playback transducer. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,875 to Tataram, et al. discloses a cassette and card recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing signals on a magnetic recording medium in the form of a tape contained in a cassette and being movable in a run along a side of the cassette, or in the form of a card having a magnetic stripe or band affixed thereto parallel to an edge portion of the card. Such art, however, fails to provide its own record medium having the recorded audio message where the medium can be mechanically associated with an object independent of said recording apparatus or card and still cooperate with a reading and playback device for producing the recorded audio message. Thus the user of such a device must first procure suitable media, such as cassette tape, for use with a recording device, record an audio message with the recorder and transmit to the medium, then remove and store the medium. Typically, storage potential does not include an option for storage with an object associated with the message; e.g., client files having paper documentation related to the audio message or an option to store the medium at a locale conducive to playback, when required. Thus, the user must expend unnecessary effort remembering the location of the medium and retrieving the medium before the recorded message can be heard. Additionally, the playback apparatus for playing the recorded message may not facilitate mobile playback operations. This results in cumbersome manual operations such as positioning the playback device, loading the cassette tape having the message in a playback device or swiping a card having a magnetic stripe with the message encoded thereon through a playback device with a card reader component.
Other devices in this field include the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,393 to Budrose for reading pre-recorded audio from magnetic media. While this provides for playback of an audio message, this device does not facilitate conversion of the audio data to digital data, or the ability to read and replay an audio message stored in digital format. The device does not permit the user to record messages for storage with an associated object. Another handheld device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,007 to Laghaie for recording and reproducing electromagnetic impulses printed on paper and printed book. The device does not provide a record medium geared to placement on an associated object. Significantly, none of the previously mentioned devices provides the functionality necessary to record an audio message in real time, convert the audio to digital data, and transmit the data to a computer system or other device for further use.
Yet other devices for audio capture and replay include U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,375 to Freeman that discloses a data reading apparatus for manually and selectively controlling input data to a speech synthesizer at an incremental level having the facility to input data at a rate of speed approximating the normal speech rate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,104 to Moshfeghi et al. discloses user equipment devices that are configured for speech synthesis in which audible messages are generated. Such devices are useful for text-to-speech synthesis, but do not provide for capture and generation of audio messages generated by humans. Further, play of a synthesized message does not aptly convey the prosody of the human voice to the listener, an important attribute for determining meaning and content based on verbal intonation, rhythm, speaker identification and so forth.
The current art also provides a device for playing and/or recording upon insertable magnetic record sheets which can be affixed to the reverse side of a photograph, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,058 to Johnson. The message associated with the record sheet can be played by insertion of the sheet into the device. This invention, however, fails to provide digital functionality. Further, it fails to provide for an adaptable medium integrally coexisting with the recording device where, after recordation of a message, the medium can easily be affixed to objects of various sizes and constructs. Finally, the device is constrained in its design to playback of messages on unattached sheets or to sheet attached to a narrow range of objects such as a greeting card or a photograph. Thus, a user of the device cannot, for example, record or playback an audio message for affixation to an antique vase or other large, three-dimensional objects of unique or substantial mass or surface area.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for ready recordation in real time of an audio message, whereby the system captures with absolute accuracy the audio and emotional modulation of the original message, converts the recorded message to a digital format, and stores the message on a record medium integrally associated with the system. The system should further provide the record medium with recorded message to the user such that the user can removably affix the record medium to a wide range of objects. The system should easily facilitate read, decode, and playback functionality for the recorded message without necessitating removal of the record medium from the object to which it is affixed. Further, it is desirable for such a device and medium to promote playback of an audio message in a format that retains the modulation qualities and characteristics of the original audio message. Such a system should be compact and mobile for ease of use, with accommodations for multiple power sources. Finally, such a system should possess the capability to store and forward audio messages in digital format, for use with computer systems and computer-related devices.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies found in the prior art with just such a system and method, and provides a comprehensive solution for recordation and playback of audio messages. The system and method incorporate the means necessary to generate a record medium capable of removable affixation to any type of object. Once affixed to the object, the record medium can be scanned for playback of the audio message in true quality form, without removal of the record medium from the object. In certain embodiments, a scanned message can be stored and forwarded in digital format to a computer system or the like for capture of data associated with the message; e.g., a digital diary of companies, clients or objects, etc.
In one embodiment, the system includes a base unit, a record medium on which the base unit records an audio message; and an independent or integrated handheld unit for playback of the recorded message from the record medium. The base unit generally comprises a housing, a microphone for capture of the audio message in real time, true form and a first speaker to facilitate an audio test prior to recordation on the record medium; e.g., playback of the captured message prior to generation of the record medium. Certain embodiments include a converter for conversion of the audio analog data to/from digital data. Various embodiments include an encoder for capture of a timing sequence associated with the rate of speech originally recorded. The base unit records the captured audio onto a record medium in various formats for storage; e.g., digital format.
The record medium anticipates various forms and constructs, including magnetic tape, tape accommodating digital data, and a system by where the record medium comprises a microchip associated with the tape. The record medium is further associated with means for affixation to an object associated with the audio message, wherein the record medium can be removably attached to the object. The means for affixation include adhesive formulations disposed on the record medium or an associated substrate and other means necessary to carry out the function described herein. Various embodiments provide tape such as xe2x80x9csticky tapexe2x80x9d, or other known media having after use characteristics, whereby the record medium may be selectively affixed to an object, removed and reattached to another object.
The handheld unit includes a member having a data pickup head for scanning and collecting the time-coded data, a deconverter for conversion of the digital data to/from analog format, a memory device for temporary or permanent storage of the scanned message, a data sender, a decoder for processing of the time sequence code and a second speaker for playback of the recorded message from the record medium attached to the selected object. Various embodiments include volume control features, clip-on holsters and other accessories for ease of use.
A method of the present invention includes the steps of recording an audio message via a base unit having a microphone, a first speaker, a record mechanism and a converter onto a record medium having means for affixation, the record medium associated with the base unit; dispensing from the record unit the record medium having the recorded message; scanning the recorded message on the record medium with a handheld unit having a data pickup head, a memory device, data sender, a deconverter and a second speaker; and playing the scanned message with the handheld unit. Alternative methods also include any combination of any or all of the steps of storing the scanned message in a memory device associated with the handheld unit, transmitting the stored message to another device via a data sender, encoding a time sequence code, and decoding a time sequence code.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a recording, documentation and playback device and method for use in real time or after the fact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an absolutely accurate recollection of an audio message in true quality format.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an efficient, economic recording, documentation and playback process with absolute accuracy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide not only playback of the subject matter of the recorded message, but the emotional modulation, as well.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide playback of the unique voice characteristics and audio timing of the speaker.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, highly mobile system for recording, documentation and playback of an audio message, the system having various options for power sources.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a system and method for transference of the recorded audio message to a computer system, computer device or the like for further action.
Further advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.